Ethernet Virtual Private Network (EVPN) Virtual Private Wire Service (VPWS) is a VPN service that supplies Layer-2 point-to-point (P2P) connectivity between sites. EVPN can be used to consolidate multiple Layer-2 networking solutions within enterprise or service provider environments into a single networking solution over a common MPLS or IP infrastructure (e.g., a provider MPLS/IP cloud)—i.e., solution to extend local area networks (LANs) as private virtual LANs across and solution to provide P2P service across WANs.
One type of VPWS service tunnel provides connection between sites that are multi-homed (e.g., each site is connected to two more provider edge devices). Due to ambiguity within the usage of the Ethernet Tag ID in the standards for EVPN VPWS, traffic associated with a VPWS service tunnel may be unduly lost at an endpoint node of the service tunnel when there is a failure in the Ethernet segment.